


L'État, c'est NOUS.

by Nishma



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: 1664, Au siglo XVII, Drama, F/M, Guerra, M/M, Muertes, Multi, guerra otomana, nobleza
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la Francia de Louis XIV, todos los nobles matarían por pasar una noche en el gran palacio de Versalles del monarca. O así lo creen, un joven noble llamado Enjolras no está de acuerdo con esta política, cuando conoce a Monsieur Courfeyrac y ve que no es el único que piensa así, no duda en actuar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'État, c'est NOUS.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía esto escrito desde hace meses, y no avanzaba, así que decidí subir el primer capítulo para ver qué recepción tenía y ver si así me animo a continuarlo. La historia tendrá sólamente 3 capítulos, no os esperéis una gran trama, sólo quería hacer a Les Amis combatiendo y escribir un poco de MonChevy. Perdonad todas las patadas que le de a la historia y disfrutad del drama.

Era un bonita y soleada mañana en Versalles de mayo de 1664.

O eso diría cualquiera de los nobles que allí se hallaban, menos Enjolras hijo. Sus _queridos_ progenitores le habían arrastrado a aquel ostentoso palacio porque _su_ rey, el cantoso Louis xiv, iba a celebrar un baile. ¿En honor a qué? Enjolras ni lo sabía ni tenía la más mínima curiosidad.

Los criados le habían vestido con las mejores ropas que tenía, le habían hasta empolvado la cara, gracias a Dios no habían conseguido ponerle peluca. Tal vez fuera gracias a esa mirada que tenía que podía congelar al más mínimo contacto. Su padre, Monsieur Enjolras, le había advertido varias veces, dentro del carruaje, que se comportara, y una vez en los inmensos jardines del palacio le había dado un toque de atención para que relajara su entrecejo.

Pero es que Enjolras no podía. Estaba en el centro de lo que más detestaba, estaba en el centro del _Estado._

—Estado mis c…

—François ¿decías algo? —Le reclamó su padre al ver que estaba farfullando.

—No, nada. Voy a dar un paseo por los jardines.

Y sin esperar una respuesta de su progenitor se apartó de ellos. Le esperaban tres horribles y extensos días en el palacio y lo que menos le apetecía era estar junto a su padre.

La fiesta era en honor a la esposa del rey, o eso creía Enjolras, se titulaba _Los placeres de la Isla Encantada._  Y su temática estaba centrada en bailes, desfiles, fuego artificiales y representaciones teatrales, con una nueva representación de Moliere. Era el circo de los franceses; su pan, los croissants (esos que Enjolras adoraba secretamente).

Pero ni había croissants ni podría encerrarse en su alcoba asignada durante esos aquellos tres días que casi parecían ser más dignos de Plutón que de Louis xiv. Había acertado en irse por su cuenta, la que tenía que brillar era su hermana, la inocente Cosette. No él, su madre estaba empeñada en que era hora de encontrar prometida, una que estuviera a la altura de las expectativas de ella. Enjolras tenía que irse para no acabar riéndose frente a ella. Aquello no entraba en sus planes aún, ni dentro de mucho tiempo.  Así lo había decidido, y nadie interfería en elecciones de Enjolras salvo él mismo.

Pensando en aquello acabó en mitad del bosquecillo. Sin embargó siguió andando hasta llegar a un claro donde había un celador de piedra blanca, o de mármol, el arte nunca había sido lo suyo. Para él la belleza no se encontraba en el arte, estaba en las acciones, en las palabras.

Se sentó en el banco que había bajo el celador y se quitó aquella casaca tan ornamentada. Empezaba a hacer calor, en un suspiro llegaría el verano y él podría ir a vivir tranquilo a la finca que poseían en Montpellier y leer con la brisa hasta el anochecer. Soltó un suspiro, añorando ya ese futuro, tan cercano.

—¿Pensando en tu Dafne, o tal vez se trate de un Jacinto, Apolo?

Enjolras se dio la vuelta, el propietario de la voz era un chico de su edad más o menos, iba vestido a la moda, pero su cabello era más corto de los socialmente establecido. A Enjolras aquello le gustó. Tenía cara de duendecillo y una gran sonrisa, sus ojos, aunque oscuros, eran brillantes. Era, simplemente, encantador. Pero si Enjolras no dijo nada no fue por su aspecto, sino por su intromisión. El rostro serio de Enjolras hizo que la sonrisa del recién llegado aumentara.

—Qué grosero por mi parte. Puedes llamarme Romeo Jean Courfeyrac. ¿A quién tuve el placer de interrumpir de sus propios pensamientos?

—A François Alexandre Enjolras, Monsieur Courfeyrac.

—Oh, por favor. Simplemente Romeo, o Courfeyrac. Odio las cortesías. —Se sentó a su lado, apartando la casaca del rubio, que seguía impresionado, pero no molesto. Se miraron durante unos segundos. —¿François?

—Enjolras, por favor. François es mi padre.

—¿Y qué tal Alexander?

—No.

Romeo Courfeyrac rio, y comenzó a hablar, sin parar. Para Enjolras la charla le fue amena, descubrió que tenían varias cosas en común. Sobre todo la ideología, eran jóvenes y tenían ideas nuevas, innovadoras, locas para la mayoría de gente que a unos cuantos metros estaban celebrando aquella fiesta con aquel extravagante rey.

Estuvieron bajo el celador, hablando hasta casi el atardecer. Courfeyrac le habló sobre su vida, sus hermanos, su madre y su padre Monsieur _de_ Courfeyrac, un mariscal de campo. Le habló, excitado, sobre su verano. Por fin iría a la guerra. Había escuchado (a escondidas) de su padre que ese verano iban a enviar otras tropas hacia el Imperio Austriaco, pues los otomanos estaban siendo duros de pelar. Y Romeo había casi dado un salto de alegría cuando escuchó de la boca de su propio padre que él ya estaba viejo y cansado para la guerra, y que si enviaba  alguien, sería su hijo.

—…es decir, a mí. Me encanta Francia, y amo Marsella, pero ir al campo de batalla siempre ha sido algo que quise hacer.

Enjolras lo escuchaba sin decir nada, primero porque no sabía qué decirle, segundo porque estaba pensando.

—¿Has luchado alguna vez?

—¿Yo, luchar? ¿Por un rey que se pasa toda su vida en palacio probándose zapatos nuevos y viendo qué más puede añadirle a su palacio? Ni demente lo haría.

—¿No pecas de honestidad, verdad? —Courfeyrac seguía sonriendo y esta vez le había sacado una pequeña sonrisa a Enjolras también. Con casi un salto se levantó—. Pronto servirán la cena, deberías venir. Será comida de la realeza, por eso mismo debes probarla, sólo tendrás esta oportunidad.

Courfeyrac le tendió la mano y Enjolras la aceptó para levantarse del banco y regresar a la civilización.

Durante toda la velada, Enjolras y Courfeyrac no se separaron en ningún momento, iban en su propio mundo, sin hacer caso a los desfiles, las obras teatrales o el mismísimo Louis xiv. No se quedaron en la sala de juegos como dictaba el protocolo, fueron a sus habitaciones, que estaban, para su sorpresa, bastante cerca y siguieron hablando hasta casi unas horas antes de que amaneciera. Para antes de que ambos se acostaran en aquellas lujosas camas, ya se consideraban grandes amigos.

 

La mañana siguiente no pintaba muy bien, tocaba más de lo mismo, bailes, diplomacias, sonrisas artificiales y falso interés. Courfeyrac y Enjolras desayunaron juntos en el jardín. Ahí fue cuando todo empezó.

—¿Tienes una hermana? Si Dios la ha bendecido con tu belleza, debo conocerla.

Enjolras rodó los ojos, y siguió comiendo ciruelas. Pero Romeo insistió tanto, que al acabar el desayuno Enjolras se había rendido. Ya tenían planes para aquella mañana.

Primero buscar a Marius Pontmercy, un buen amigo de Courfeyrac. Este le había dicho a Enjolras que le faltaba sangre, pero que no era mal hombre, y que si acababa en la guerra, Marius iría con él. La segunda parte del día consistiría en buscar a Cosette y, tal vez, soportar los flirteos y coqueteos de su hermana y su nuevo amigo. Enjolras esperaba encontrar en Marius una distracción.

Pero nada fue así.

Marius resultó ser hijo único de un noble que, si pudiera, lamería el suelo que pisaba Louis xiv. Y él parecía ir por el mismo camino. A Enjolras no le cayó mal, pero vio en él falta de algo. Parecía estar demasiado en las nubes. Lo peor fue cuando encontraron a Cosette. Estaba sentada en un banco hablando con un tal Monsieur Rohan. Courfeyrac casi lo echó del banco para sentarse a su lado.

—Buenos días tengas, hermosa dama. Vuestro buen hermano no mintió cuando me habló de vos. Sois la reencarnación de un ángel.

—Oh, no te había visto, Alexandre. —Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su hermano. Luego miró a Marius y sus ojos brillaron, Enjolras se mordió el labio intentando no reírse al ver la cara de Courfeyrac—. Y usted es…

—Morius Pontmercy, es decir…Ma…¡Marius! Maaaarius Pontmercy.

El pobre Marius estaba tan rojo como la casaca de Enjolras, y Cosette rio coqueta mientras le devoraba con los ojos.

—Puede sentarse aquí, Monsieur…Y tú también, querido hermano.

Enjolras observó aquella escena. Ni de broma. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se giró.

—Tengo algo que hacer. Os dejo en la compañía de ambos messieurs.

Y casi corriendo huyó de allí. Le daba una hora a Courfeyrac.

Cuando se estaba sentando de nuevo en el banco del celador, Courfeyrac llegó hiperventilando casi detrás de él.

—Maldito sea Marius y su sonrisa de tonto encantador. ¿Qué puede haber visto tu angelical hermana en él y no en mí? Soy claramente más atractivo. Tal vez no lleve el pelo a la moda, pero es mi estilo. Si al menos tuviera unos rizos dorados como los tuyos. Porque no es una peluca, ¿verdad?

La mirada con el cejo fruncido que le regaló Enjolras confirmaron a Courfeyrac que no, su pelo no era una peluca. Con un suspiro se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle de su mal de amores. No tenían cosa mejor que hacer.

Aquella noche Moliere representaría una obra, que escandalizaría a más de la mitad del personal allí presente. Courfeyrac y Enjolras quedaron satisfechos con ella. Al finalizar la noche Cosette corrió a su habitación con una nueva. Se había comprometido con Marius. Enjolras agradeció el cansancio y el sueño, pues no quería saber de eso mucho más.

Y aquellos tres días se le pasaron más rápido de lo que pensó. La mañana siguiente la mayoría de los nobles partieron. Él partiría hacia medio día a París, lo estaba deseando. Y parecía ser el único. Cosette estaba llorando desde que Marius partió hacia el norte, y Courfeyrac estaba lamentándose a Enjolras y diciéndole lo mucho que le echaría de menos, que tenían que enviarse cartas y verse en verano.

—François, tengo que hablar contigo.

Monsieur Enjolras interrumpió las quejas de Courfeyrac, ambos entendieron y Enjolras fue detrás de su progenitor. Llegó hasta un hombre un poco más joven que su padre, pero que se apreciaba en su rostro que había vivido mucho. Tenía alguna que otra cicatriz en la cara pero no por ello dejaba de ser atractivo, no teniendo esos ojos avellana que llamaban la atención desde lejos.

—Te presento a Monsieur _de_ Courfeyrac. —En ese instante Enjolras entendió lo de los ojos. Le dio la mano y este se la apretó firmemente, pobres espadas, pensó Enjolras al notar la presión. La mano se le quedó dolorida durante bastante tiempo.

—Estaba hablando con Monsieur sobre su hijo —empezó con voz seria y autoritaria Monsieur Enjolras—,  le mandará este verano a la batalla, contra los Otomanos. Y pensé que en vez de quedarte todo el verano leyendo en la finca, podrías hacer algo de provecho por tu reino y tu rey. —Si Enjolras no puso una mueca fue porque tenía mucha práctica—. Además, el Delfín y el Caballero de Lorena estarán combatiendo. ¿Qué mejor recompensa que la de la victoria junto al hermano del rey y su mejor confidente?

“Por no decir amante.” Pensó Enjolras. La idea no era _tan_ mala. Salvo que a Enjolras no le hacía gracia la idea de luchar para esa figura ridículamente llamada rey. Sin embargo, la idea de salir de allí, durante un tiempo le agradaba. Y estaría con Courfeyrac, y conocería una nueva vida, y podría engatusar a los soldados al ver los horrores de la batalla. Tal vez, ese verano, los libros se quedarían cogiendo polvo en la estantería.

—Lo meditaré durante el regreso, cuando lo sepa se lo haré saber, padre.

Sin más se marchó dirección Courfeyrac, se moriría cuando se lo dijera, y le convencería de mil formas distintas. Pero Enjolras ya estaba convencido. Tenía que ver el exterior para convencerse que su patria no era tan mala, para ver que aún quedaban esperanzas. Y él no había nacido para llevar una vida normal, casarse, crear una familia y vivir bajo el mando de un don nadie con aires de poder mientras aguardaba la muerte.

Le escribió unos días después a Courfeyrac hablándole de su regreso y su respuesta sobre aquella propuesta. Una semana después Courfeyrac se presentó en su hogar con una gran sonrisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Apuntes del capítulo:  
> Los placeres de la Isla Encantada fue verídico, al igual que la obra de Moliere, Tartufo, que fue prohibida hasta 1669.  
> La relación del Delfín con el Caballero de Lorena, TAMBIÉN fue verídica, tiempo después Luisico echó a su propio hermano de Versalles, pues Felipe de Lorena ya tenía unos cuantos antecedentes, y si Felipe no se quedaba en Versalles, el Delfín tampoco. (O eso tengo entendido), así que acabaron en Saint Cloud intentando hacer bebés :)  
> La guerra Austriaca-Otomana también existió, pero de eso ya hablaré en el siguiente capítulo.  
> De momento esto fue una pequeña representación, en el siguiente hablaré de los demás amis, y el tercero será la mega conclusión, así que id comprando pañuelos.  
> Si de verdad queréis la siguiente, un comentario y un kudo no cuestan nada ❤❤


End file.
